


Powerful

by kaxxien



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort, Electricity, Emotions, Flirting, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Heartbreak, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Major Lazer & Ellie Goulding - Powerful, Pov’s, Sharing Body Heat, referencing a song from the lyrics, storm in florida, thoughts, ykyk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaxxien/pseuds/kaxxien
Summary: As Dream got rejected from his best friend, George, he promised himself not to fall for another person. But as a song got sent to him as a joke, something in his heart ignites and finally starts to see something in his friend, Sapnap. As time passes by, his heart lingers for more.-As he whispers to Sapnap on the phone:“Im feeling drained for your voice, your face....” Silence follows, as Sapnap breaths could be heard. “I want to feel you”.Sapnap, left speechless, Dream gets closer to the mic, his tone turning into a whisper...:“When you are close, Ill feel the sparks, as they take me higher, to infinity...”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 176





	1. My Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So I wrote 3 DreamNap fanfictions, 2 with 2 chapters written and this recent one. I’m testing myself on what type of story you guys look for. 
> 
> This song is based off the song Powerful- Major Lazer & Ellie Goulding. 
> 
> I would appreciate if you could listen to the song so you can be able to know where i’m referring from :) 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> I’ll see which fanfiction everyone seems to like!

The decorated sky filled with electric bolts, weaving with their every hit. The trees dancing as the wind helps them with their every step. The dark navy blue night sky, leaving traces of clouds behind. 

“Ugh, the storm is getting worse...I think i’ll end stream here chat, i’ll probably lose power soon.” Dream tells his fans. Florida has been getting more and more horrible storms, causing blackouts and leaving him without electricity for almost weeks. His chat starts sending in the _:( Goodbye Dream._

Dream clicks the “End Stream” button, which causes his Twitch channel’s screen turn black, leaving the “dreamwastaken is offline” to appear. 

Dream stretches and lays back on his chair. _Ugh. These storms aren’t going to let me stream as much anymore_. He stares at his ceiling for a little bit, thoughts circling around his mind. Steady breaths, with every heartbeat. 

Dream turns his monitor off, leaving his room silent with the only sounds that was his ceiling fan spinning it’s every beat, while the thunder keeps stricking, flashing the sky with every hit.

As he reaches his bed, his phone buzzes. 

The message was from Sapnap.

“I feel bad for you :( with all the storms” he texts. 

Dream smiles. 

Texting Sapnap was one of his favorite things they both do together. Their chemistry was everything, ever since they first met in real life, which resulted that Sapnap only lived a day away. He texts back.

“Yeah, kinda sucks. It’s the 5th one this month. Luckily the blackout hasn’t happened, at least” he messages back, getting himself comfortable between the fabrics and silks of his bed. “These thunders get much louder and louder. Man. the power they have”

Sapnap takes a while to message back, the three dots appearing and disappearing. 

Finally, a song was sent, with the message:

“Haha. “Powerful” thunder B)). Yes yes. i’m a very funny person” 

Dream lets out a giggle. He couldn’t resist how much a silly goose his best friend was. The pun was very awful, but when it comes from Sapnap, it’s the opposite.

“Haha! Nice one Sap. 🙄” dream messages.

“Also. listen to it. It’s a good song, in my opinion.” 

Dream hesitates, knowing his friend either sent a meme song or a song he wasn’t very interested into listening. He brushes it off, putting the song on full volume and under his pillow. 

_ There’s an energy _

_ When you hold me _

_ When you touch me _

_ it’s so powerful _

He awakens at the sight of green trees and bushes surrounding him. He sits himself up, questioning where he was. This was a very unusual dream. 

_Where am I?_ He asks to himself. This is a new place to dream in. 

“Dream.” a familiar voice says in the distance. “Over here”

_ Sapnap.  _

Dream jogs over to Sapnap, looking around on how the trees shine with the glow of the water droplets. It must have rained. But everything felt dry. 

He reaches sapnap, at the edge of a rock, watching the waterfall. The different bling of the water made it mesmerizing to watch. Sapnap looks different, though. His jawline was sharp, like it could cut diamonds. His eyes like honey, leaving a tint of mischief. His hair as smooth as silk. He was perfect. 

“Hey Dream, want to listen to some music?” The brunette asks, startling Dream. “The waterfall looks beautiful at night, don’t you say?” 

_ Yeah. It really does.  _

Sapnap hands Dream an ear bud. As their fingers touch, a spark shocks dream. It didn’t hurt, but it felt nice. Sapnap just smiled and played a song. 

_Powerful_. It read

Dream couldn’t keep his mind off of his friend. When Sapnap visited Florida, all they did was play minecraft and or watch football. They both didn’t take the time to chat, nothing compared like this. 

_ Hold me in your arms  _

_ Burns like fire _

_ Electricity _

Sapnap gets closer to Dream. Resting his head against his shoulder. His touch like the flame. The heat of him felt warm and nice. It felt real. He felt real. This felt real. 

“Have you ever wanted to be free, Dream” Sapnap asks, looking at him. “Like you just wanted to do whatever your mind and heart wants?” 

Dream doesn’t understand what his friend meant. To be free? To let my heart and mind wander? 

Last time he let that happen, George left him in pieces. They are still close friends, just that the chemistry isn’t there anymore. 

“Dream, I am sorry. But I just don’t feel the same. Everything we do is just a bit. You are my best friend, but I don’t think I see you that way,” were the exact words George said. 

Dream looks to his side. 

He was upset. Upset on how he let his feelings take over his friendship. Like the saying, you either confess and they like you back or confess and everything changes from there. 

Sapnap can see how Dream’s mood changed. He sits up and kisses his cheek, making dream blush a scarlet red. 

His heart and mind started to run wild. His heart tightening to the thought of being kissed. His stomach filling with butterflies. Heartbeat speeding up, as his breaths started to become uneven. There was a spark between them. A spark that felt so wrong, but so right. 

Dream’s slowly reaches for sapnap’s face and caresses the smooth skin; feeling how warm he was. Was he blushing too? 

Sapnap closes his eyes and he rests his head against Dream’s hands, holding it with his too. 

Their flame started to grow larger, wanting more than just their touch. He wanted to experience the electricity, the heat, the bolts they both could ignite. 

Sapnap, removes Dream’s mask. 

“You don’t need to hide your face, I already know what you look like,” he says, as he gets close and their lips touch. 

Dream’s heart jumpstarts. 

Dream has never once, ever thought of kissing his best friend. Not until now. His friend tasted sweet, sweeter than anything. Their lips brushing against together as Dream kisses back and cups both of his hands on Sapnap’s face. 

His hands start to wonder around, wanting to hold him close. A spark ignites. Their heat mixing with each other. Is this what love felt like? How it feels to finally hold someone? 

Sapnap’s hands run through Dream’s hair. Their breaths evening themselves, as lighting bolts start to light up around them. Their bodies closer than ever, touching. The feeling of security. 

_ Sapnap. I need you.  _

Every stroke of his hand, the feeling of his friend, felt like walking on power lines, shocking him with heat and love. 

_ It feels like heaven _

_ Sapnap is my heaven.  _

A powerful thunder strikes, waking up Dream from his slumber.


	2. Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up and facetimed his friend. Many words said until Dream said something that caused Sapnap to give him all his attention.

Dream, sits up and puts his hands on his face. His face burning a scarlet red and sweat running down his spine and face, leaving trails of shame. Did he really dream of himself feeling something for his friend?

He rushes to grab his phone, shaking. He sees the song, and presses replay. Dream listens to the words, to the meaning. His breaths becoming unsteady with every lyric. He started to smile, burning more and more. The shame and regret leave his body, leaving behind his guilt of the dream. 

He remembers how it felt to touch his friend, to be able to share the same heat, to feel their flames intertwine with every kiss. 

He goes to call his friend, anxiety rising to the what if he spills out what he dreamt. 

Sapnap responds.

“Hey Sapnap...” he says, standing from his bed, walking back and forth, easing the anxiety and sweat. 

“Hey Dream, what’s up?” he says.

Dream’s cheek’s burn more and more, the voice of his friend soothing with every syllable. The flashbacks of the dream, being able to hold him, his face, his perfect structure.

“Nothing much” Dream chuckles, “I couldn’t sleep, I attempted to but the thunder keeps distracting me, so I wanted to call you...” he says. 

“Oh! Alright! Want to facetime then? I’m just on my PC playing some CSGO so you don’t have to worry about the DreamSMP” Sapnap asks, making his voice joyful and sweet.

Dream’s eyes widen, to the thought of seeing his friend, the friend that he kissed, touched, called him his heaven. 

“Sure!” Dream responds. 

The facetime call appears,

Nick is calling...

“Hey Dream!” Sapnap says, smiling and waving at the camera. He was wearing his panda hoodie, which made him look ten times more adorable. 

“Hey Sapnap! Nice hoodie!” Dream says, smiling. 

The sight of his friend was the most amazing thing. His smile, his face, everything about him was just right. 

“So, did you hear the song I sent you?”

“I did, actually, it’s a really good song”

Dream’s thoughts drawing to his head, remembering every lyric that caused him to feel this way. 

“You know Dream, your hot” Sapnap says, as he usually would say as a joke.

Dream covers his face, as his face burns. He smiles into his hand, his heart beating, his stomach filled with butterflies.

“Shut up, Sapnap!”

“Ouuuu Dweam’s blushing”. Sapnap giggles, which causes to Dream sit down on his chair, laying back. 

God. His giggle. It brings Dream happiness. 

“No i’m not, it’s hot in here” Dream says, lying.

“Oh cmon now, oh cmoN now” he says, as he rages on his CSGO game.

He said the thing. He said my line. This shouldn’t mean much but why does it sound better when he says it...

“Hey Sapnap?” Dream asks, “have you ever um...had a dream where you didn’t expect this certain thing to happen?”

Sapnap turns to the camera. His face frowning in confusion. 

“What do you mean? like dying or falling? Something like that?” Sapnap says, trying to figure out what his friend meant.

“Well, speaking hypothetically, you dream of someone you wouldn’t dream of and then it all goes downhill from there...”  
dream says, regretting his decision of saying that.

Luckily, Sapnap didn’t know.

“Umm...not really. Probably because I don’t have an eye on anybody” he chuckles.

Sapnap not having an eye on anybody... This was good news to Dream. He could win his heart. No one will have it unless he gets it first. 

Dream fights the urges to tell his friend about his dream. But he couldn’t help it. 

“So, I dreamed about you...Nick”

Sapnap’s eyes widen. Hearing his friend call him from his real name. His cheeks burn of the name. 

Dream notices the change in atmosphere around his friend. He was turning red. He saw how his expression changed completely.

“You dreamt-,” Sapnap clears throat, “You dreamt about me?” 

Dream noticed how he caught his attention. Perfect. He noticed him turning his PC off and putting all attention to him, and just him.

“Tell me about it, Sir Dream” Sapnap says, putting his hand on his face, resting it there. 

“It was just us, watching the waterfall, listening to music, the basics” 

Then we kissed and I could feel your touch. 

“Oh! Guess you remembered how much I loved waterfalls while listening to music, then” Sapnap giggled, smiling to Dream.

To Dream’s surprise, his dream must have been a snippet of a small token about his friend. Ever since Dream and George were close, Sapnap would say many things, but never actually put attention to it. Never even brought it up when they met. 

“I do! I do!” Dream feeling embarrassed but also happy his dream could give him small fantasies of them being together with what Sapnap loved. 

Sapnap smiles. Making dream’s chest tighten and heart beat louder. He was cute. Cuter than anything. Without thinking, a compliment comes out of his mouth...

“You look cute in that sweater, Sap.” Dream slaps his hand against his mouth, sweating more, blushing more. 

“Haha, I know Dream, who wouldn’t be able to resist me” Sapnap says, taking it as a joke. 

“I can’t resist you, sap...” Dream says, his voice getting softer, and hand covering his face from his flaming red cheeks. 

Sapnap’s eyes widen, turning to his side, biting his lip. He shifted and covered his face with his hoodie. 

“Dream. You can stop the act.” Sapnap says, sounding upset. 

Dream can recover from this.

“Haha, you are very ugly” he responds with. Shame and guilt fills him. He didn’t mean it, he wanted Sap to know what he felt. Heart lingering for him. 

Sapnap giggles, “Pfft. I’m snazzy.” 

He was red. He was blushing, but let out a gasp of relief.

Dream, in the other hand, all he thought about was being close. If they met, Dream wouldn’t be able to resist his friend. He would be in reach and real. He could make his dream a reality. 

“Sapnap...how would you like it if you and I..” Dream hesitates. “If you and I went to go see the waterfall....”


	3. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George almost exposed Sapnap about a confession....-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please. Respect me and do not share, or donate cc’s about this story or the others i’m writing. :( I don’t want them finding out

There was silence on Sapnap’s end.   
“You want to go see the waterfall....with me?” Sapnap questions. He was confused. 

“Yeah! Go and see the waterfall. Listen to music, just....talk” Dream says. He was crossing his fingers, hoping Sapnap would say yes. He genuinely wanted to talk to him.

“What...uh- why me?” Sapnap was confused, “Why ask me? I thought you would have asked George...”

The sound of the name George. Heartbreak repeating over and over. The way he left him like that, feeling every inch of feeling draw itself back. He was starting to regret asking.

“But, sure! I’d love to Dream!” Sapnap says, followed with a giggle. “I’d like to see you again after...how long? 7 months?”

Dream had a surprised look. He actually said yes? They were actually going to hang out? He felt a smile form, looking away and covering his face.

Sapnap giggles. “Dweeammmmm! Lemme see you smile!.” 

Dream, gives up and uncovers his face. He was giving out the color of crimson red. His cheeks burning. Sapnap’s was too. He was mesmerized. 

“Yeah, I think this meet up with be fun!” Sapnap says. He kept giggling the most softest laugh, laughing into his hand. 

They end the facetime with a goodbye. Dream puts his head on his desk. He kept smiling like an idiot. His skin still burning by the blush. His cheek bones hurting. He was happy. Forgetting about his heartbreak, about George. 

He finally pulls himself together. He stands up and goes outside. Appealed by the rain and thunder. He looked up at the stars. Every shining star, reminding him of the bright, honey eyes of Sapnap. How he could get lost in them, and not ever wanting to find his way out. Lighting appears, followed by thunder, shaking the floor with such strength. Dream feels it, feels how his bolts could release, thinking about how he can imagine himself and sapnap, looking at the waterfall, feeling each others touch. Having him close, being able to know he was actually there. 

Dream heads back inside, rubbing his eyes. He was tired. He finally lays in his bed, comforted by the soft sheets of his bed. Greeting him by their comfort. He was asleep in seconds.  
-  
His phone buzzes, receiving a message. 

George: I’m live streaming if you want to join :) Sapnap and Tommy are here. 

Dream sees the message. Texting back in agreement. He wasn’t broken anymore, but healed. Sapnap sewed his heart back together, giving him hope. 

He replies with an Okay, finally standing up and going to make breakfast. Patches greets him with a soft meow.

“Awh, You must be hungry” he says, picking her up and taking her to the kitchen. 

He gives her a plate of food, and he makes himself some eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. The smell was amazing. 

“I should be the new Gordon Ramsay.” He giggles to himself, as Patches tilts her head. 

He reaches his desk, making the monitor breathe to life. Sitting down, and eating. He joins TeamSpeak and there they were. George, Sapnap and Tommy. 

Sapnap. 

He joins and says hi while opening the twitch tab. 

“Dream!” said both George and Sapnap.  
“Big D!” replies back Tommy. 

Dream, annoyed but smiled. “Tommy, don’t call me that.” 

“Oh Dream. You get annoyed easily” Tommy says. 

Chat was spamming Dream!

He smiles as George’s chat greets him. 

Everything went smoothly. They chatted, they had fun with their bits. Life was great, Dream wheezing with his friends, eating. 

They were all laughing. The fun with voice changers, bullying Tommy because he is a C H I L D and just enjoying ourselves on stream.

Dream had most of his attention on Sapnap. Just hearing him laugh and just be happy made him happy. Sapnap was a very funny person, in his opinion. George kept being rude to him. Bits and all that. 

“George! Leave Sapnap Alone” Dream said, with his scuffed voice changer. 

“Sapnap. you are a. Bitch” Tommy said. 

Dream started to kill Tommy, as tommy was pleading for him to stop. They both were laughing and all that. So was Sapnap. 

“Alright. I think i’ll be ending stream here guys. It’s pretty late. Say byeeee” George said, as he waved goodbye to the camera as the others said goodbye. 

The stream ended, Tommy had to go because of college in the morning, so it was George and Sapnap. 

“Great Stream! Great Stream!” Dream said. 

“Thank you, Dreamy” George respondes. 

The hearing of that nickname made him feel weird. He didn’t like it. It was the nickname George gave him while they were closer. 

“Oh George” Sapnap mimics a british accent. “Don’t touch my manz”

“Oh cmon now, I know how hot I am” Dream says, playing along the bit. 

“Suureee Sureeee Sapnap. Bet you already confessed your feelings-“ George stops mid sentence. 

Dream confused. “Wh-What?” followed by a chuckle.

The call stays quiet. 

“I mean....if he confessed his feelings to the mcdonald’s burger.” George said, trying to save himself.

“Mannnn This big mac. Let me tell ya. Fucking HOT. MAN I LOVE YOU” Sapnap says. His voice was cracking. What was up with them both. but, dream wishes that he was the big mac getting told “I love you”. 

“Yeah, so i’ll be uh- heading out-“ Sapnap says. 

“I will too”, followed by George. 

They all leave team speak. Dream was still puzzled. What confession? Feelings? Did sapnap find someone else? Did Sapnap not have interest in him? We’re George and Sapnap....in love?

Many negative thoughts swirl his head. He was craving answers. Answers if he was going to lose his other best friend. He couldn’t let that happen. 

a message got sent, buzzing Dream’s phone. His cheeks burning, his eyes widening, tears forming. 

He immediately called George. 

“Explain. George. Now”


	4. I love you

“Explain. George. Now.” Dream said, voice stern. 

“Dream, calm down, okay? I know you didn’t want to hear this-“

Dream scoffs. “Calm down? You know how bad this is, right!? It’s been under investigation for almost 2 months, George!” He was upset, and very exhausted. Already done with everything due to his haters and his career. But another part of his mind drifted to Sapnap. 

Feelings? Did he actually develop feelings for someone? Or did George just say it to troll me? Dream had struggles, but then he remembered that he and Sapnap were going to go see the waterfall. He relaxed and George kept talking about his issue. 

“-but they said they would give you another chance.....Dream?” He asked. Dream was being a bit more quiet.

“Sorry George. Kinda drifted off there, so many things on my mind-“

“Like you and Sapnap’s trip together to go see...I don’t know, a waterfall”

Dream sat up straight, he started flushing from embarrassment. How did George know about their meetup. Dream felt bad, but he also didn’t. George stabbed him in the heart, making it difficult to recover. 

“I-....George I-“ He stuttered. Dream couldn’t speak, he was afraid, scared, embarrassed. He didn’t know what to say back.

“Dream. It’s okay. Sapnap told me. He sounded really excited about it” George said on the other line. He sounded....happy?

Relief came over Dream. George understood. Sapnap told hola and he was excited. A smile formed on Dream’s face, happy that George understood. 

“Hey George....” Dream said.

“Yeah, Dream?”

“Do you think...um..” Dream faked coughed. “Do you think Sapnap would uh...like someone like me? hypothetically speaking?” 

“Like you? Like a girl version of you? I guess so.” George responded.

“No no. Like. Someone like  _me_ ”  Dream said, giving clues to George that who he meant was him. 

“Oh. You? I mean. He has- uh...I’ve never asked him...” 

George sounded...off. Sounded like he tripped over his words.

“Okay Dream. You can now speedrun stream again. It’s pretty late here, Goodnight!”

George hung up. Dream didn’t understand. His friends were growing more and more suspicious as the hours go by. The waterfall date, as what Dream has called it, was in 2 days. He had to make his house as welcoming as possible for Sapnap to stay for a day. Two if lucky. 

They were texting every second, like if it was their last day on Earth. 

_ I’m excited to go see the waterfall Clay!  _

Dream would be smiling so much, his cheekbones hurted. He would always blush the lightest of pink with red. 

_ I am too, Nick! :D  _

-

Before the day Dream would have to go pick up Sapnap, he was streaming his 1.16.1 speedrun. His chat was so happy, donating that they were so happy to finally see his streams were back. 

“I missed you guys too!” He said, while chuckling. 

His views peaked to 100k.  _ Guess i’m the new Tommyinnit _ , he thought to himself.

Sapnap joined his team speak. 

“Hey Dream! Speedrunning streams I see!”

“Duh. Kinda had to get back at it again, yeah know.”

“Yo, chat, me and Dream are going to meet up! I’m finally going to cuddle with him!” 

Dream stayed quiet for a bit. He was burning up, once again. Blushing the reddest tint. Cuddling. He wanted that. He liked that. 

Dream focused back, making his nether portal. 

“Mark down these cords please!”

“God. I missed it when you said that Dream.” 

Dream couldn’t take it anymore. His hands got off his keyboard and mouse, covering his face. The stream was silent. His head was filling with every image of Sapnap. 

“Dream? You still there dude?” He said, worried about what was wrong with Dream. 

“I’ll be right back chat, I gotta go use the restroom, Sapnap, entertain my chat please!” Dream said, as calm and normal as possible. 

“Will do Dreamy Boy” He responded. 

Dream got up. He left an imprint of his sweat on his chair. He had to go cool down. 

He entered the bathroom. All he could think of was Sapnap, holding him, feeling him again, but, for real this time. He turned on the water faucet, getting cold water to his face to cool his flaming face. 

He walked back, and he sat down, took a deep breath, and put his headset on. Sapnap was talking, so he stayed quiet for a bit.

“-chat, waking up next to Dream, and giving him a good morning kisses would be nice. George would get a hug from me....is Dream back? He’s taking a while.”

The cold water didn’t work. His face was still in flames. 

“I think i’ll end stream here. It was nice streaming again, sorry I didn’t beat it today. Just a warm up”

“Dream? You okay? You wouldn’t end a stream without defeating the ender dragon-“

“You and me. Need to talk”

“I- Okay...”

Dream said goodbye to his chat, and ended his stream. It was just him, Sapnap, and the confession on Dream’s tongue. 

“Dream...wassup? Are you doing okay dude?” Sapnap said, concerned in every way possible. 

“I’ll call you. I don’t want anyone to join while I tell you this...” 

Sapnap agreed. Dream left TeamSpeak, turned off his monitor and called

Sapnap.

“Hello? Dream? I’ve been asking this a lot but are you okay? You’ve been off and having me worried”

“Why is that, Sapnap?” Dream questions. 

“You’ve been getting silent whenever I say something like if I wanted to cuddle or kiss you or anything like that-“

Dream cuts him off.

“Nick...I have something to tell you....”

Silent. 

“I like you...I love you Sapnap....”

“I know Dream! Homies for life! Socks coming off!”

Dream responded with....

“No Sapnap. Like...more than a friend....someone I like romantically...”

“Dream...I- you feel this way?...” 

Dream gets closer to the phone. “I’m drained for your voice, your touch-“ Dream stays silent for a few. “your face...”

Silence was on Sapnap’s end. You could hear his breathing getting uneven and heavy. Something triggered Sapnap. Dream kept going. “I want to be able to feel you...” 

Sapnap wasn’t responding, you could only hear his chair squeak as he shifted. Dream touched something in Sapnap. His voice turning into a whisper. “When we meet up, when we are close...i’ll feel your sparks, as they take me higher...to infinity”

“Dream....”

Dream was regretting saying that, but it felt so good to get that off his shoulders. He made Sapnap shift, from the sounds of his chair, his breathing.

“I have to say something too, Clay...”

Dream stayed silent

“I like you too...more than a friend...”

Dream was waiting impatiently for whatever next Sapnap was going to say. 

“I love you Dream”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speedrunning stream not happening irl???? More like happening in this fic B)) imagine ur part of chat!


	5. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really do care....You care so much, you would put your feelings aside to keep your friendship strong....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, haha. It’s been quite a long, rough path I am right now, making writing my chapters much harder. Although, I’m trying my best to pick up behaviors of the CC’s making it a bit more realistic, I guess. I’ll try to write as many chapters before I go back to school, as I want to make much more longer chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will explain the final bits and pieces of this chapter as it will be hella confusing. :)) much love -kaxxien
> 
> on the side note, I added a DNF moment for those that want that, it’s a conversation between Dream and George about Sapnap. :)

Those words, those were the words that triggered a tension between them both. Yes, Dream was the first to say I love you-a non harmful way that wouldn’t affect him this much. The three words that left the call in an awkward silence, as Dream tries to collect himself back up.

“I’ve never told you this...because I didn’t want to break the connection you and George had. I knew you two had something for each other and- and....I just had to hide it” Sapnap said, as his voice soften up making Dream...remember. It made him flashback into the deep conversations he would have with George. 

-

“Hey George, you finally pick up” Dream says, as he comforts himself on his bed, relaxing his bones from the tension he had all day. He was happy to hear the man’s voice-his genuine voice- since they acted canon on stream and on the DreamSMP.

“Sorry Dream, Sapnap has been annoying me,” George giggles,” he wants me to be on his stream later but I keep telling him i’m going to bed”

“Are you?” Dream asks, making sure to make this call last for an eternity.

“Heavens no, I’m more into hearing your voice, and those really cheesy jokes of yours; always waiting for my phone to ring and to be you”

Dream covers his face, as he smiles. George has always been his main thought circling his head from the others. He was....everything Dream wanted. Someone that was different from all the other gals and guys....someone...for him. 

Sapnap messaged him, sending a buzz to his ear. He scoffs.

“Sapnap texted me to be on his stream. He’s really needy.”

George laughs on the otherside of the line. “Needy Sap. Needy Sap-Hey uh- Dream?”

“Yeah, George?”

“Have you noticed Sapnap’s behavior lately? Like more _needy_ and _clingy_ on you? Like you know how “canonically”, he’s engaged to Karl and Quackity and how he has to act like the bigger, stronger man.”

Dream listens.

“He told me he loved me one time. I never took it seriously at the time, as we all meme together; he said that he meant it.”

Dream felt jealousy rise within him. He never wanted to feel this feeling as he didn’t want to lose the only person that made him complete and content.

“How did you respond?” Dream asks, hesitating asking it over his mixture of emotions.

“I- I only told him I never saw him that way. That, he was my best friend, of course, but never saw it that way. We would meme around about it but never actually wanted it to happen. It sounded harsh...Dream. I could hear his tears fall onto his keyboard...I- I- It felt wrong to say it, but then at the same time, I had you.”

Dream calmed a bit, hearing those words from George made him feel so much better. But, Sapnap, crying over George?

“George, don’t feel bad. Sapnap is a very tough person, trust me. He will move on, but he also understands how reality works. You can’t always get what you want in life, no matter how much you really desire it.”

Dream sounded poetic but also smart at the same time. Something Dream doesn’t do quite often but he becomes Shakespeare on drugs. 

George, kept talking, “You’re right Dream...I mean, I don’t want to lead him on because a best friend is honest. But please, Dream, don’t let him make you fall for him, I love you too much for that.”

“I won’t let that happen, George. I promise”

-

I promise.  George broke that promise. He was the one who told me he didn’t want to lose me. He...he left me, with that heavy promise. 

-

“Hello?” Dream sniffs, as he responds to a phone call. He didn’t know who it was, as his eyes were quite messy and blurry.

“Dude, are you okay?”

He could recognize the voice. It was Sapnap.

He takes a big breath to calm down but he kept crying.

“Dream. Want to talk about it? I’m here for you.”

Dream grew the courage to tell his friend.

“It’s George...h...he...he left me in the dust. We made a promise not to fall for someone else. That we loved each other. He fell for girl. George said that falling for another guy wasn’t his move, and that the girl made him feel different than what he felt with me. I don’t understand, Sapnap! We had chemistry everyday! We even said I love you! I got confused when he said it was his move!” Dream’s voice rose in anger. George just led him on. He was the one who didn’t want to lead anyone on.

“Dream, listen to me, breathe in and out”

“How will that work-“

“Just....breathe and listen to my voice...”

Dream inhales, and exhales, and repeats. His muscles relax and tears slow down. Is throat becomes sour to the taste of avoiding to speak.

“Okay...”

“Dream, I hate to become sappy, but promises don’t last forever. You should know that. You should know this isn’t a fairytale. You told me this. I understand how much George meant to you, as you guys were close. Really close. George is a really weird person, as his mind and heart don’t work together. It may take a while do you to heal, and i’ll be by your side to help you. Dream, you are my best friend. I love you, dude. Best friends always stick together. George will come back, don’t worry about it. He will realize that he actually loves you. It’s his mind playing with him.”

Sapnap was right. George’s mind and heart don’t work together, as the result of them having something, must have been a mixture of both- but his mind won. 

“I really need to get my mind off this...”

“How about we play a game? A game other than Minecraft?”

“Sure...”

Dream stood up, weak but still wanted to play with Sapnap. He turned his PC on and logged into his PC. He joined TeamSpeak and Sapnap was already there. 

“We should play League of Legends. It’s a fucking trash game, but it’s something new, I guess.”

Dream hates the idea, and he agreed. 

They both played League of Legends for hours. It sucked, but, it was funny seeing both of the men raging over certain characters. They both chatted, they both laughed. Dream had forgotten about George completely. He was....smiling.

-

He came back to reality. Dream felt horrible. Sapnap seriously had to hide his feelings. He would third-wheel the entire time they stream, he would act okay. He had Karl as a fiancé but....did he really  love  Karl as he loved George? 

“How long....have you kept these feelings from me?” Dream asks.

He can hear Sapnap inhale deeply. “Well...after George rejected me, I had to forget about my own feelings and just not care. The more I talked to you, I felt okay. I felt like, you and me could actually work out. But, then I remembered you had George, so I hid them. They came back 2 weeks after when you told me about George rejecting you. They kinda like, lingered in when we played that trash game.”

Dream felt a giggle rise up to his throat. 

“I feel bad, though. You kept them hidden to not ruin the Dream Team. You wanted to save it.”

“It was hard, Clay. I legitimately wanted to tell you that I had feelings for you. But, The Dream Team was what kept us together and I didn’t want to break that..but, what made you fall for me? I thought you wouldn’t like me that way, especially because of how I act. Can you please tell me? I’ll listen.” 

Dream could hear an engine for a while, and had to ask. “Are you in a car?”

“Just going to the grocery store for some chips and a pop. I’m kinda hungry this late at night.”

“You would, though” Dream said, as he giggled. 

“Fine, Snapmap, I’ll tell you”

“Call me Snapmap one more time and I won’t go see the waterfall with you.”

“No No No. Please.”

Dream told Sapnap, when he first developed feelings for his friend.

-

Dream was on his bed, laying down, in a call with Sapnap. They’ve been sleeping on call more than usual ever since that George incident. Dream was waiting, and Sapnap was there comforting when the British man will come back to the jade green eyed man. Dream has been getting really bad panic attacks as his heart kept lingering for George. It hurt him, and made him puke gladiolus petals, mixed with blood. All Sapnap had to do was sing a small song. Sapnap always thought he wasn’t the best singer, but it helped Dream calm his sickness. It was a small melody of the calming tune “With You Til’ The End”.

Dream was scrolling on Instagram, and it caused him to run into a picture of George. His chest burned, as tears formed. His heart aches for the british man. His smile, his eyes, everything ached to the thoughtabout him. Dream tried to not cough, but the more he held back, the worse the disease got. He coughed harshly and hard, causing a full flower to be puked out with a puddle of blood. Sapnap, startled, woke up. He heard Dream coughing, as the sound got worse, he says:

“Dream, you there?”

“Y-yeah....It’s worse-“ Dream coughed hard. “My nose is bleeding...”

Sapnap was woken up, so his voice was deeper because of his tired voice, which made singing a bit harder but it was Dream, so he had to sing. He started singing:

_ I'll take this pain for you _

_ I will pull you through _

_ I'll be with you 'til the end _

_ Through the fire and rain _

_ I will be your strength _

Dream listened, Sapnap’s tired voice made it so much more calming. He sang the medley, the lyrics of the tune. His sickness calmed. He stopped coughing, coughing the last of the petals. 

Sapnap’s voice softens and grumbles into his sleep.

Dream was smiling, even after his attack. He was glad for having Sapnap always being by his side. He mumbled the words:  _ you really care, sapnap. George rejected you for me. yet, you still keep going. I wouldn’t have. Nick, I love you. _

-

“ So yeah, that’s when I developed them. You sang a tune even after you put yourself down of singling horribly, which you don’t.”

Sapnap giggles. 

“What’s so funny, Nick?”

“Clay, go outside your house”

“It’s late-“

“Just go.”

Dream gets up, still on the phone with Sapnap. He ran down the stairs with Patches on his tail. He arrived to the front door, he opened it and before reacting, a body was against him-hugging. 

He looked down to who was the figure. 

The person, was Sapnap.

His phone dropped, as he was left speechless. 

“I’m here, Dream.”


	6. Internal Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hours of driving, he hears the imaginable. The lyrics of the song play with its every note, melody. Please read the notes first! :DD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It’s Kendall! :DD This chapter is based on the songs by NF, called I just wanna know and Wait. This chapter was quite difficult to put together, due to the fact, not everything is cute and happy.

Dream, standing there, paralyzed from head to toe. He couldn’t believe what he was looking at. Sapnap. He was standing right in front of him. He couldn’t react, his mind went blank. 

Sapnap saw his facial expressions not react. He lifted his eyebrow and said: 

“Dream? You okay, dude?”

His thoughts were circling in rapid speed. He comes back to his senses and hugs Sapnap. The hug lasted a while, while Sapnap giggles for air. 

“Dream....I- I can’t breathe-“

Dream feels embarrassed and let’s go. He scratches the back of his head and responds.

“Sorry!” he giggles, “Didn’t expect you until tomorrow evening.”

Sapnap gives him a warm smile.

“I was at my grandparents home near orlando. I had a PC there which made it seem I was at home. And, you were very much upset. I had to do something to make you feel better!”

Dream was happy, although, Sapnap hasn’t brought up anything about their talks, or messages. He seemed...normal. Comfortable. Dream felt...weird. He felt....creepy. His mind and heart were always at constant fighting. His heart yearned for his friend as his mind would say the opposite. 

Dream invited Sapnap inside, and helped him with his belongings. He was staying for at least a week. Sapnap, was amused.

“I forgot how fancy you are, Dream”

“It’s just marble, Sap. Nothing expensive”

Sapnap just giggles. Dream follows. 

They both get settled and Dream just wants to ask about the waterfall trip. He was afraid to. He didn’t want to seem weird, seem pushy. 

Sapnap, starts the conversation.

“Want to head out and see the waterfall now? I heard it’s beautiful to gaze at during a full moon”

Sapnap gently goes and holds Dream’s hands.

“Want to go?”

Dream nodded in agreement. 

Sapnap smiled and let go. He sprinted to the car and called to be the driver.

“Sap, you barely know orlando.”

“Who says I barely know?”

“I do. Duhh”

“You are mistaken, now get in”

Dream eyerolls and smiles. He enters the passenger seat and they take off. They both sing to banger songs like Hey Delilah, Heat Waves, Sweater Weather, etc. As Sapnap drives, Dream’s phone buzzes. It was George. 

What does George want? he thinks to himself. 

He opens the message and he flushed with pure embarrassment and anxiety.

_ George: I miss you _

This has to be a joke. Why would George be messaging Dream these kind of messages.

_ Dream: um- you okay? _

He can see George typing, his bubble popping in and out. Dream was expecting a paragraph. The message got sent.

_ George: Dream. I know this seems out of no where, but, I miss you. I miss our morning calls, our daily snaps. I miss how we used to talk. I know you have feelings for Sapnap, but that’s because I rejected you! I can’t go another day without seeing you, hearing your voice. Your voice gives me butterflies. You give me butterflies. Your hair against my hand, being able to hold each other. Dream. I know you still love me, I know you love me as much as I love you. Lets go back to the old days </3 _

Dream’s eyes were burning. Was it rage? Anger? Fear? Sapnap was everything to Dream, but, did he really fall for him  just  because of George. They could give it another chance. Dream started to type: 

_ Dream: I-....I miss you too. I miss how we used to be inseparable. I miss how you and I, would always flirt during streams and off streams. Maybe I am only in a temporary crush because of your rejection ....maybe...we could give it a second chance... _

Dream was very hesitant to send the message. He could throw all this away-all the feelings for Sapnap-, and go back to George. George hurt him, but, George was his everything, too. They could both start over from square one. They could be together. They could sync. They could be...together again...

Dream sent the message. That was where he started to feel emotions for George. He was growing quite fond of George, like he used to. George sent a message. A message either Dream would have to face the consequences of.

_ George: Forget about Sapnap. Don’t go see the waterfalls with him. Go with me instead. _

_ Dream: Okay. _

Sapnap was just driving the car, very unnoticed of what was happening between George and Dream. He was very excited about what was happening around him. He was finally going to be happy and be with someone he loves. He did notice Dream was staring at his phone a lot, smiling, but brushed it off. He thought it was only on twitter, reacting to his fans’s memes. 

Dream noticed a picture of him and George on Sapnap’s dash. He was growing regret, about to regret on what he was going to do. 

They arrived to the sight. Dream got out of the car.

_ Dream: I’ll call you later <3 _

_ George: Okay <3 _

Sapnap was mesmerized. 

“Look at how beautiful the night is!”

Dream was shy. He was looking to the sides, not knowing how to tell Nick. He really just switched on him the last minute. It was George, though. George was his everything before. They could be it again.

“H-hey Sapnap?”

“Yes Dream?”

Dream saw the smile on Sapnap’s face. It was warm and welcoming. He was really going to shatter this.

“Nevermind, ready to go see the waterfall?”

A tight feeling was tightening Dream’s stomach. He shouldn’t lead his best friend on. Nor, he should switch up. George could repeat the same problems they had before, but, George was literally the one he loved for so long. 

He gets the guts and tells Sapnap.

“Sapnap. Can we talk?”

“Of course, Dream! What is it?”

The man gulps in hesitation and guilt. 

“I think- I think we shouldn’t do this...”

“Do what, Clay? 

“This! You. Me. Romantic things”

“Dream? W-What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that...you and me..probably won’t work out-“

Dream could see Sapnap’s face change. 

Sapnap was left speechless. He drove for so long, just to get this. 

“W-what?”

“George and I talked to the drive here. We decided to start over. Develop our feelings again-“

“I- Dream are you serious?”

Dream already felt regret. He expected this from Sapnap. It was unexpected for him too.

“Dream! Do you hear yourself? You literally made me drive hours, hours to your house! I didn’t sleep! I didn’t eat well! Just so you can switch up on me?! George? You lead me on..Did you use me-“

“No! I didn’t Sap! I really did love you-“

“Well I guess you didn’t care enough! Look. Be with George. I’m getting out of here.”

“Sap- wait...”

Sapnap walks away from Dream.

“Here Dream. I got you a present. Take it as a friendship gift then. I am no longer something to you but a best friend....”

Sapnap walks to his car and drives out of the parking lot.

Dream was left there. He facetimed George and he watched the waterfall with him instead. Smiles. Giggles. Flirting. Dream was happy. For now.

Sapnap, in the other hand was on the edge of the highway. He was angry. Upset. His chest was burning, as his throat was closed. Gulping became difficult. Hot tears were slowly forming. One word, and he would meltdown. And he did. He cried. He hit his steering wheel, in anger. His hand became red and rested his face on the wheel.

“W...why am I never good enough...”

Dream all the sudden became distant. All that smiling at the screen was him talking to George. He was used, lead on. He was an only a temporary replacement.

He saw the dash full of pictures of Dream and George. He grabbed them and ripped them. He threw them outside his window. He was going to Dream’s house and get his items and leave back to Houston. 

Sapnap arrived to Dream’s house and heads inside. He starts packing. He hears a door open 1 hour later. Dream. He was home. He must have taken a taxi. 

“Sapnap? You still here? Please. Let’s talk.”

Talk? More anger and rage fill Sapnap. His blood starts to boil. He grabs his items and heads downstairs. 

Dream sees Sapnap was leaving. 

“Sapnap, where are you going?!”

“Back home.”

“You just arrived! We have so much planned!”

“Yeah. Before you lost your self control and literally went back to George. The one who hurt you.”

“Sapnap, you know I didn’t mean it!”

“Dream. When did you become so delusional. I though we were close. I though you and I could have something. You don’t need me , and that’s okay. I understand. If George breaks you again, don’t come to me. I won’t help.”

“Sap-“

“Don’t Sap me, Dream. You made your decision. That decision will reflect on the outcomes. And this is the outcome you chose.”

“I’m sorry, I-“

“No more sorry’s. You lied to me. You never-...you never meant any of the things. I was only temporary. It was only one message from George, then boom. You switch. You don’t care. I thought you learned. But I guess you didn’t...”

“It’s complicated! I- I did love you!”

“You did. That was in the past. I’m done.”

Dream tries to grab Sapnap’s hand and make him stay. Sapnap pulls away and leaves, slamming the door. 

Dream’s phone buzzes. 

_ George: How’d he take it? _

_ Dream: Not very well... _

_ George: expected. _

Dream sighs and sits down at his couch.

Sapnap arrives to his car. He drives out of the driveway. He kept wiping away the tears but came back flooding his sight. He couldn’t see. Dream...really just replaced him that fast. He saw that, Dream changed. 

He hit the highway, on his way to Houston.

Dream saw the gift on his marble table. He opened it. 

He gasped. 

Sapnap had gave him one of those holo-roses with some of Dream’s favorite treats. It had a note, too. He read it, and regretted everything.

_ This flower, representings my very emotions I feel for you. You changed me. You complete me. We can be inseparable. You and I. You struck me, and I fell for you.  _

Dream started to regret everything. George really just messed him up. His feelings were messed up. He wasn’t ready, he wasn’t fully healed. 

Sapnap, was listening to some music on the radio. His vision would blur constantly. Wiping away the hot tears away from his flushed cheeks. He was close to crashing. Every second being closer and closer. He saw his phone buzz. Dream was calling. Sapnap wearily wanted to respond, but, denies it. A few miles were traveled, until...

Dream was sent straight to voicemail. Everything, even time would go by slow. When will he pick up? Karl messages Dream.

_ Karl: DREAM LOOK AT THE NEWS! NOW! _

Dream went to the news channel. He expected something about animals or famous steamers. 

_ In today’s broadcast, we here now take you to the newest news. A black tesla car and a Semi from Walmart crashed in the middle of the Florida border. It has been said the driver had curly black hair and a bandana. _

The news reporter kept describing the accident. Dream, was denying. 

He didn’t want it to be Sapnap. There were so many guys that were described like him. 

_ Karl: Sapnap is currently being taken to the hospital. It has been said he lost a lot of blood. I’ll be there in a few hours. Please. go see him. _

Dream rushed to his car and drive to the hospital near the floridian border. Not even thinking twice. He was on his way to see sapnap.

Sapnap, woke up. Everything was white and ivory. He had crashed. His vision blurred terribly, he didn’t see the semi. He was covered in his own blood. He really wanted to leave this world. He had nothing to live for. 

Dream was speeding down the highway. All this, was because of him. If Dream wasn’t easily persuaded by George, they would both be at the waterfall, looking at the stars.

Sapnap passed out. His vitals were dropping. 

Dream arrived at the hospital and asked for Sapnap. The nurse didn’t budge.

“I’m sorry, sir. Only family members can visit”

“Please. He’s- he’s my lover....”

“Sir, please understand-“

“I beg of you. Please....”

The nurse sighs.

“Alright. Room 205, to your right”

“Thank you so much!”

Dream sprinted like there was no tomorrow. His phone buzzes midway. 

_ George: I want to see you.... _

_ Dream: George. Not right now. _

_ George: Wdym? _

_ Dream: I’m regretting this now...the you and me.... _

_ George: Just because Sapnap crashed? He’s strong. tough. You know you have feelings for me.  _

_ Dream: Yeah but. All this was because of me. I told him I loved him, that I felt something for him.  _

_ George: Your heart knew, tho. That you loved me more. You want me.  _

Dream shut off his phone. He arrived to Sapnap’s room. The doctors were just leaving and sapnap was there. He was in the most awful state. 

Dream walked over to the bed. 

“Sap...”

Sapnap didn’t respond. Dream hates the sight. It was bloody. Sapnap’s cheek was bleeding still. His arms and wrists were cut. His legs were bandaged. His waist was also bandaged. He was bleeding so much. Dream walked over to Sap. He didn’t expect this outcome. Although, he noticed some dry tears. He made Sapnap cry. George...manipulated Dream. Dream genuinely loved Sapnap. Willing to give him a chance. They could work out. He seriously gave in easily to George. 

_ Dream: George. I don’t think we will work. _

_ George: You know you won’t be able to hide your feelings. I know you love me still. You will quickly lose sapnap’s feelings. _

_ Dream: he almost died! _

_ George: he’s fine! _

Sapnap opened his eyes. He saw a figure sitting next to him. 

Dream saw Sapnap’s eyes open.

“Karl?” Sapnap asks.

“No no! it’s me Dream!”

Sapnap frowns.

“Fuck off.”

“Sapnap, please. Listen to me.”

“I already did.”

“Please. Just. Listen.”

“Fine. What do you want?”

“I regret switching up-“

“Before you say shit like this, just know it won’t be easy for me to forgive you. You basically went for George that easily. That says a lot about you two. It took you and I to at least say something romantically, but it only took you one message and then back to your feelings for George.”

“I know, Nick...I could see it in your eyes when you were leaving my house...”

“See what, Clay-“

Sapnap used Dream’s real name. Something that happens rarely.

“You saw a someone who would accept this?”

“I saw someone who was broken...”

Sapnap scoffs. 

“Well of course I was broken. You basically tore me apart with those words. You made me drive hours to just hear the words  _ I don’t think we will work _ . You know going back to George will only repeat the same issues...”

Dream feels guilt. He feels something clogging his throat and felt something run down his nose. It was blood, mixed with small petals. Dream ran out of the room, straight to the restroom. 

Sapnap wasn’t amused. He just sat and watched the ceiling. He started to lose feelings for Dream. He knew falling for someone would end up with consequences. This was his.

Dream arrived to the bathroom, straight to the nearest stall. He pukes up roses. He knew what was happening instantly. Sapnap was losing the feelings.

_ George: You know. As well as I know. You aren’t over me. _

George was being manipulative of Dream. Twisting the strings that connect to his heart. Cutting them, making his heart bleed. Bleeding internally, blooming every flower imaginable. They would cut his respiratory system to stop, making his blood stream get filled with pollen. Now, Sapnap was losing those feelings, making Dream’s internal bloom become worse, making it difficult to reach for oxygen. He was breaking. He caused all this. An entire light green carnation was blooming. His blood turning an ugly green. 

Sapnap noticed vines. Vines growing from the window top. He looked around and saw the same carnations he saw, when Dream started his disease. They were on his hand, on the floor. He was concerned. He thought he was in one of those mythical drama shows, where the imaginable only happened in those shows, but, it was real. His wounds were healing, but, were topped off with flowers. 

Dream came back and was paralyzed mid entrance. Sapnap’s room was covered with the green flowers. 

“Sapnap!”

“Dream what’s happening?!”

“I don’t know!”

They each rip the vines apart, taking off each flower off of Sapnap. Karl arrived, and all he saw was Dream and Sapnap acting weird. 

“Dream? Sapnap? You two okay?”

It was only in their imagination. There were no vines growing, not flowers blooming. 

“ I- I have to go”

Dream leaves the room. When he arrives to his car, he saw the flower, in the passenger seat. George was getting possessive with over Dream.

Karl sat next to Sapnap.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. Wounds still deeply cut. Doctors say it’s a miracle i’m still alive!”

“I mean...about Dream...”

“oh...”

“You can tell me. I’ll listen.”

“We were originally going to go see the waterfall and listen to music, and then stargaze. I was driving and apparently Dream wanted to start over with George, due to the fact that George keeps saying they can always start over, love from the beginning. I drove hours Karl! HOURS! just to be left like that...”

“You know, Dream isn’t stable at the moment...”

“Well he was when he was with George!-“

“I mean, with the disease. He keeps saying he’s healed. He’s still a broken man. That disease is tearing him apart, and I think it’s passing on to you.”

“Impossible.”

“It is possible. This disease believes to have mutated. You are seeing the mess Dream is dealing with, just that, no one else can rather than you two...”

“You want me to apologize?? Forgive him? Love him again??”

“Please. It will only make this worse..”

“Karl. Last time I checked, Dream literally told me, we weren’t going to work. How am I supposed to forgive someone for doing that! Making someone drive hours just to come back home hours later...”

“We all know, his mind and heart are at constate arguing. He follows one but the other takes over. He talked to me about his feelings for you. Yeah, he may have switched on you last minute, but he genuinely loves you. He kept explaining to me how excited he was to see the water splash down into the oblivion. He even talked with his mother, asking her to come over the next day when you arrived to say hi. Drista, was excited too. They all were. Dream is going to a Therapist, at the moment. He’s getting help. He’s trying to fix himself for you. This incident, was him regretting listening to a part of his body, making them both agree. It’s hard to understand, but he loves you so much.”

“He never tells me these things...”

“He is afraid of messing it up.-“

“Pfft. He did-“

“SAPNAP! LISTEN”

“okok, keep going...”

“He’s afraid of messing up the date, your stay. He wanted everything to be perfect. I’m just guess George just got jealous over you and Dream.”

George loved Dream. Dream loved George. George rejected Dream. Why would he reject him if, he were in love. Time? Maybe.

Sapnap thinks hard. He sighs. He did feel that little droplet of love for his friend. The drop bloomed a beautiful flower in his head. Growing, opening its delicate petals, showing the beautiful light of love, he feels. Forgetting him wasn’t going to help. Neither was dying. 

Dream arrived home with hoodie covered with blood and petals. His phone buzzes, it was George calling.

“Hey Clay!”

“Hey....George...”

“You down for some Minecraft!? You and Me?”

“i’ll skip...sorry...”

“Dream, you never skip. What’s wrong?”

What’s wrong? What wrong?! Did he literally ask that to Dream, after knowing what had happened with Sapnap. Dream clenches his phone, as angry sweat runs down his face. 

“What’s wrong? WHAT WRONG?!! what’s wrong is that you are a manipulative, possessive bitch!”

“Dream-“

“NO LET ME FINISH! YOU MADE ME LOSE EVERYTHING I WORKED SO HARD TO ACHIEVE WITH SAPNAP! OUR FEELINGS FOR GENUINE UNLIKE YOURS GEORGE! ADMIT IT! YOUR JEALOUS! JEALOUS THAG I MOVED ON AND I AM NO LONGER YOUR MONEY GIVER!”

“The more you deny yourself from the truth, the more you hurt your surroundings. You know you love me. You know you have feelings for me. This, this is just you being messed up. Sapnap doesn’t deserve you! I deserve you! Like I said, you were mine first!”

“George. This isn’t all just “he’s mine.” This is serious. Sapnap crashed, i’m puking more than usual due to the fact he’s losing feelings.”

“as he should-“

“GEORGE!!”


	7. Obstacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is that at the door?

Dream was already growing tired and furious at the words that were spilling out of George’s mouth. He still didn’t understand how he would fall for someone this ignorant. Of course of stream he was all “cutesy” and things, but off camera, he’s very possessive. 

“Cmon Dream. You know he will be okay. You will be okay! You shouldn’t be puking those roses. You know I love and care for you-“

“Sure..Sure you did. When you get rejected me, Sapnap was there when I needed him. He even stayed on call! Even if he was half asleep, he would be there!”

“Pfft. We all know, If I call, it will go through your do not disturb. You still have that activated. You are broken, without me. I hate to admit this, but you are vulnerable without  me”

“And I will grow to stop it. It may take some time to get over this, but I will!”

George sneers, and then laughs.A laugh Dream hasn’t heard in a while.A malevolent laugh that he uses during MCC’s. 

“Listen to what you are saying. You will always feel something for me. With a girl, a guy. You will still have that part that needs me. That’s how it will end up in your undoing. Look at Sapnap. That was all you.”

Dream hangs up on George. He was already angry of hearing the truth. He has to find a way to get rid of George’s feelings, and be free. And Dream, created a plan. 

-

Days pass. Sapnap hasn’t left Orlando ever since the incident. He’s been living with Dream for those days, when he originally was leaving in a few days. Dream has been taking care of him. Sapnap was still angry. The first few days when he got to Dream’s home, Sapnap wouldn’t speak to Dream. He would be in the guest room, starving and dehydrated. Dream was already done with his bullshit after the 7th day. He brought him food, and sat next to him. Sapnap looked away. He was fraile. The lack of nutrition made him pale. 

“You have to eat-“

“Leave.”

“Sapnap, please. Look at yourself. It’s been an entire week. You haven’t drank water!”

“So.”

“Please. I brought you breakfast. I made you strawberry yogurt parfait, an omelet, orange juice, and some hash browns.”

That did sound delicious. Sapnap could eat that all up without even chewing. He was starving, and he knew how fragile he was due to the fact because of the crash and lack of food. But, it was Dream, and he was still mad. Sapnap sneers.

“I won’t leave until you eat.”

“creepy”

“Call me whatever, i’m not leaving”

Sapnap, starts to eat, satisfying Dream.

“Happy?” he said, with a mouth full of food. His colors were coming back. Boy, was Sapnap hungry. 

“Um- Sap?”

“Wathup”

“Are your still mad at me?”

“yeah.”

“You’ve been mad at me for at least an entire week, open up to me...”

Sapnap swallows his orange juice.

“Like I said, forgiving you won’t be easy”

“But...you still love-I mean, like me?? still? small chance??”

“I mean. I guess so. It’s just been hard knowing that i’m easily replaceable by a british man...”

“You aren’t replaceable, Sapnap. I was just...in the wrong mindset...”

Sapnap only chuckles and keeps eating.

“I’ll be back, i’m going downstairs to feed Patches”

“othay”

Dream leaves and closes the door behind him. He let out a relived sigh. Sapnap still felt something, which meant he could amend things. He could dream

about them both together again, and not worry about his disease. The only thing in the way, was George. He’s part of the Dream team, the very first person you see and fall for. He has about as many fangirls as an anime character, and that says something. 

-

Dream streams for a bit, as per usual, on an odd day and odd time. His chat kept asking for Sapnap or George and he kept changing the subject. Everyone was tweeting on how weird Dream was acting. Of course, he has a person in his house who he knows hates his guts at the moment and speaking to George would just make him end the stream quicker. He had to change the subjects to him finding a village or a new animation my SAD-ist. 

His fans started to freak out over it. And he ended stream. Sapnap hasn’t called for him and George has been texting and calling him non stop. Discord, Team Speak, his phone number. Dream was growing tired of him. 

He picked himself off his chair and headed to sapnap’s room. He was asleep. Dream drew closer to him and sat next to him. Dream caressed Sapnap’s face, feeling his hair. He could hear his steady breathing. Dream started to smile. 

Sapnap looked so warm and comfortable. Dream saw the bucket of blood and roses. 

Sapnap? 

Dream looks back up to Sapnap’s face. Dream knew he loved him very dearly so why is he puking blood?-

No. It couldn’t be. He was developing feelings for someone else. No. Sapnap had told him he still felt something...he couldn’t have moved on that quick. 

Dream’s mind kept swirling everywhere. All those thoughts and emotions messing with him. Making him who he is today. 

Insecure. 

Protective.

Loved.

Anger.

Jealous.

Emotions not even known to man kind is what he felt. Why the sudden rush of emotions?! It’s just blood in a bucket.

That’s where Dream messed up.

“SAPNAP! WHO TF DO YOU LOVE?!”

Sapnap wakes up in a startle.

“Dream?! What the heck I was sleeping!”

“WHO DO YOU ACTUALLY LOVE?! TELL ME! I KNOW YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE THAN ME!”

“Dream what the heck! What are you doing talking about?”

“YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!”

“Dream this isn’t like you-“

“SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP”

“Dream-“

Dream got up and started pacing. 

“I know. I know you have feelings for someone. Look at the bin. Your bleeding. and- and...I love you deeply”

“Dream I do love you. I don’t know what you are talking about?”

Dream couldn’t believe it.

“Is it Karl?”

Sapnap was left speechless. Dream has never lashed out like this. Not to him. He had never yelled at him. Sapnap loved him. He loved him deeply.

“Is it Quackity Alex?”

Sapnap stood up. His hair was messy which made Dream stop mid-sentence. Dream digged the messy hair.

Sapnap, went up and kissed Dream. Their lips connecting with every spark. Sapnap had to show Dream all he was seeing wasn’t bad. He had to show him he loved him. Although he messed up by choosing George, he still loved him. 

Dream’s problems left him. His hands wrapping Sapnap. Sapnap cupped Dream’s cheeks. This felt okay. It felt like all their problems left. Like the world didn’t matter. It was just them. Alone. In a room together. 

Dream started getting touchy, and feeling the texan. Heat was being produced. The atmosphere completely changed. The energy Dream had, has been internal. He wanted to feel, touch, know. And he was. They were knowing each other. Their bodies connecting, a perfect heart. 

Dream pinned Sapnap to the wall, putting Sap’s hands on the wall, while kissing and holding. 

The room was dim. 

A phone dinged. Text message. 

They both stopped.

“You should go check that..uh..-“ said Sapnap, fixing his hair.

“Oh cmon now.”

He couldn’t bring back the atmosphere again. So, he went to go see who the message was from.

The door knocked at the same time. Sapnap went to go open the door.

“Hey Sapnap.”

_George_.

“George? What are you doing in America?”

“Big surprise. I planned to come visit Dream. But wanted it to be a surprise so I never told him. But I guess you are here too. Where is he anyways-“

Dream walks behind Sapnap.

“DREAM!”

“George?”

George went up to hug him.

“Surprise!!”

Sapnap felt uncomfortable. He shifted a lot while George and Dream hugged.

“I came to apologize to you, Dream. For saying all those awful things”

“George I-“

“I brought you a gift!”

Sapnap couldn’t handle it. 

“i’ll be in my room...”

George started getting jealous. Sapnap had a guest room. But there was an advantage. He could sneak in Dream’s room. Change his entire mind about love. Sapnap might be an obstacle. But he was determined to be loved. 

George. Kissed. Dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sorry for the super short chapter! Writer’s block hit hard. Chapter 8 will be one hell of a Chapter. Let me tell you that much.


End file.
